


Paroles, paroles

by melissa_42



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_42/pseuds/melissa_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto has a potty mouth during sex, much to Gokudera's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paroles, paroles

Their first time having sex together was by no means a spontaneous affair. They spent almost three weeks deciding the logistics of everything—when, where, what position, who would get the condoms—and all the planning helped ease Gokudera’s nerves just enough for him not to bolt at the last minute (not that he would  _ever_  admit to Yamamoto that he was scared). When Yamamoto mentioned that he tended to get a little loud while masturbating, Gokudera didn’t think much of it, simply smacking the idiot with a bright blush and making an executive decision that they would do the deed in his apartment.

And then D-Day finally rolled around, and Gokudera decided that maybe running away sounded like a pretty good idea after all. It was a little too late for that now, though, since he couldn’t very well dash outside naked without one of his neighbors calling the cops on him for indecent exposure.

Yamamoto wasn’t helping the matter by staring so openly at Gokudera’s bare body, practically drooling at the expanse of skin.

“Quit looking at me like that,” Gokudera said, shifting on the bed in embarrassment.

Yamamoto reached out and gently stroked his hand up the other boy’s thigh. “But you’re so  _hot_.”

“Well, you look like your planning on fucking  _eating_  me or something.” Despite his complaints, Gokudera didn’t stop Yamamoto when the other boy scooted closer until he was practically straddling the bomber’s lap and nipped at his pale neck.

“Haha, maybe.” Yamamoto chuckled, his breath hot and damp Gokudera’s skin.

Gokudera snorted. “Idiot,” he chided, but that didn’t stop him from reaching between them to grasp Yamamoto’s growing erection.

“Ngh, Gokudera.” Yamamoto let out a low moan, urging him on. The dark haired boy’s hands roamed his partner’s body, finally settling on his butt, which he squeezed tentatively. When a stray finger slid between the cheeks and prodded at the entrance there, Gokudera tensed and pushed Yamamoto away.

“Wha--?”

“We need lubricant, you fucktard,” Gokudera explained, reaching under the bed and fumbling around until he found a bottle of lotion. After squirting some on his hand, he passed it to Yamamoto before grasping both of their cocks in his fist. A breathy moan tumbled over his lips, while Yamamoto stuttered something that sounded suspiciously like  _Oh, shit_.

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly at Gokudera’s surprised stare before apologizing, teasing the other boy’s hole with now slick fingers for good measure. Gokudera let his eyes flutter closed and rested his forehead against Yamamoto’s collarbone as he continued tugging at the dicks in his hand. Slowly, painstakingly, Yamamoto stretched Gokudera’s entrance, effectively turning the other boy into putty in his hands. 

After a few long minutes of squirming under his boyfriend’s attention, Gokudera rasped his teeth against Yamamoto’s shoulder. 

“I’m ready.”

Yamamoto nodded and snatched one of the condoms off the bed. Slipping it on, he carefully pushed the other boy down to the mattress, arranging their limbs until Gokudera was folded under him. His erection nudged at Gokudera’s ass as he whispered, “Can I?”

Not trusting himself to speak, Gokudera simply nodded, and then whined, when the tip of Yamamoto’s penis slowly penetrated him. It hurt like a bitch, but he just gritted his teeth and tried to remember how to breathe. Through squinted eyes, he could see Yamamoto’s face, jaw slack and brow furrowed, betraying the pleasure he was feeling as he hilted himself inside Gokudera. Once fully seated, Yamamoto bent down and pressed a messy kiss to Gokudera’s ear.

“Shit—so fucking  _tight_ —!“ 

His groan vibrated against Gokudera’s skin, down his spine and into his gut. That rough voice, those harsh words the swordsman only ever uttered when his focus was pinprick precise on an opponent—they ignited something white hot, burning, blinding in Gokudera’s flesh. His back bowed, pressing his erection tighter between their abdomens. 

“Y-Yamamoto—“

“You fucking like that, huh? Can you feel my cock inside you?” Yamamoto growled, eyes sharp and grip tight on Gokudera’s biceps. His hips bucked into the heat, sending a shot of equal parts pain and pleasure through the body below him.

Gokudera moaned. He was getting fucked by one of Yamamoto’s darker personas, and  _damn_  if it wasn’t erotic. 

When one of Yamamoto’s thrusts was angled just right, Gokudera came violently over their stomachs. He felt a little ashamed at his lack of stamina, but Yamamoto finished soon after with a shuddering groan of Gokudera’s name. 

While Gokudera lay there, trying to catch his breath, Yamamoto scattered open mouthed kisses across his chest.

“Was I okay? Did I hurt you?” the ballplayer asked nervously when his mouth was free.

“…it was good,” Gokudera whispered finally, bringing his fingers up to snag in the thick, black hair of the other boy. He felt Yamamoto smile against his skin before pulling way, slipping the condom off and tossing it into the wastebasket beside the bed. After grabbing a tissue off the nightstand and cleaning himself up, Gokudera wriggled under the covers, lifting the comforter up for Yamamoto.

“I’m tired. You can either take a nap here or get the fuck out, your choice,” he said. When Yamamoto crawled under the covers next to him, he squirmed around until they both were comfortable, with Gokudera’s head tucked under Yamamoto’s chin and their legs tangled together like lovers’.

Gokudera half expected Yamamoto to ramble on about moronic things during such an intimate moment, but the ballplayer remained silent for a few minutes before finally opening his mouth again.

“Ah, I know I mentioned before that I get kind of loud, but still, umm… Sorry about all those things I said earlier,” Yamamoto whispered. “I just got so caught up in the moment.”

Gokudera shifted closer. “It’s okay. You’re kind of sexy when you get so intense like that,” he mumbled against Yamamoto’s skin, half hoping the other boy wouldn’t hear him. He tensed when Yamamoto’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him into their owner’s broad chest.

“You think I’m sexy?” Yamamoto asked teasingly.

“Don’t let it go to your head, idiot.”

Yamamoto chuckled. “Well, I think you’re pretty sexy, too, haha,” he said, pressing a kiss into Gokudera’s hair. Somehow, Gokudera couldn’t find it in himself to protest too much, so he just muttered an obligatory “Moron,” in response and dug his fingertips into Yamamoto’s sides before letting himself drift off into the warmth of sleep.


End file.
